1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for stimulating a production well producing oil having a large fraction of free water wherein a solvent is injected into the production well to displace water away from the well, shutting-in the production well to permit the formation surrounding the production well to undergo a soak period, and then opening the production well to production at an enhanced rate of production with substantially less water.
2. Background of the Invention
Repetitive stimulation of oil producing wells is a production practice of long standing. The phrase "cyclic stimulation" is often used to reflect anticipated production rate increases, the duration of which is relatively short as compared to the total life of the well. The cause of the production increase arises from either (1) an increase in pressure driving reservoir fluids toward the producing well, or (2) a decrease in resistance to flow of the fluids such as reduction in viscosity or removal of impediments to flow in the reservoir rock surrounding the well. The viscosity reduction may be achieved through use of a low viscosity fluid solvent and/or by increasing the temperature of the reservoir fluids and rock in the proximity of the reservoir.
This invention provides a method for the solvent stimulation of a production well producing oil containing large fractions of free water wherein production is enhanced and the oil recovered with substantially less water production than prior to stimulation.